Harry Potter Characters: Their Innermost Thoughts
by Nixongirl91
Summary: Like the Rita Skeeter story, I'm going to use songs to express emotions by characters in the series. If you want a specific character, let me know. So far Snape, Luna, Dumbledore, Ginny, Slughorn, James, & Bellatrix
1. Chapter 1

Thinking of You by Katy Perry (Severus Snape)  
Severus Snape never got over Lily. She had been everything to him, but she left him. She left him lonely when she went after Potter. She left him alone when she died. He had begged and pleaded for it to not be true, but it had come to pass. Now, he sees those eyes everywhere he goes. He sees the woman that will always hold his soul. His only respite comes from casting his patronus, but it can never be a complete relief. He sees it there, but he cannot touch it. He steals away at nights to go to the Mirror of Erised just to see her. Each time he looks, he feels a bit of his soul die away, but it is worth it to see the one thing that never came true in real life. He sees their passionate kiss and they spend hours looking into each other eyes. Snape sobs every second he sees it, but he can't look away. And then, her son comes and he has her exact eyes. He never really looked into Harry's eyes, for fear that he would break down right in front of him. Every second he was with Harry, he thought of Lily. As he died, he finally looked at the eyes he had not truly seen in ages. They were still beautiful, still perfect...

She's Always a Woman to Me by Billy Joel (Ginny Weasley)  
Harry always found Ginny to be the most unique person he had ever met. She could use her personality to make life easier, but she could also use it to devastating effects. She was fiery to the point of temper; she was tough to the point of callousness; she was kind to the point of saint-hood. At times, she could infuraite the hell out of Harry, but moments later she would make him fall in love with her all over again. Harry loved that Ginny wasn't easy to figure out. She wasn't like Cho or Hermione, who could be won over with simple acts of chivalry. You had to work for Ginny's heart, and it was incredibly endearing to Harry.

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls (Albus Dumbledore)  
Albus sometimes thought about Ariana when he layed in bed awake. He remembers the way the sun would reflect against her blonde hair, and the rosiness that settled into her cheeks whenever she laughed. He also remembers the day she came home after those boys had terrorized her. Where had his little sister gone? Every night he lays in his bed and thinks about it. Every night he feels guilty because it was he who had brought her tragic death. Albus never spoke a word about his darling Ariana. She deserved so much more than what he had given her. She was his sister; he was her murderer. Albus cried every time he thought about her... he knew no one would ever understand.

Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon (James Potter)  
Everyone loved James Potter, except for the chosen few that he ensured hated him. James was everything that everyone wanted to be: attractive, care-free, and popular. He had the most beautiful girl in the world: Lily Evans. It was common knowledge that they would end up married, that they would live happily ever after. James was the asshole, though. Most of the time, people could over-look this, but it always ate at everyone. If James were a character in a movie, no one would have rooted for him. James knew this and came to accept it. He didn't bother worrying about it because it seemed foolish to want to change. He was the asshole, but everyone loved him for it.

Opheliac by Emilie Autumn (Bellatrix Lestrange) Bellatrix had always had what psychiatrists would call an "addictive personality." Not addictive in the sense that everyone loved her- no, not that by far. It was addictive in the sense that she was naturally prone to obsess. She loved to chain smoke, to drink too much, and to pour her heart and soul into seemingly trivial things. Bella loved to obsess, because it was one of the few things she was good at. She wasn't nearly as attractive as Narcissa, nor was she kind like Andromeda. So, she obsessed. And then, the true object of her love came: Voldermort. He was perfect to her and obsessing over him came naturally. And, so, she devoted everything to him and she became his ideal.

Broadway by The Goo Goo Dolls (Horace Slughorn)  
Horace never really enjoyed living. He thought that, if he treated himself to the finer things in life, he would want to live. However, he was never really able to coax himself out of his melancholy. Horace didn't enjoy his famous companions, nor his perfectly-aged brandy, nor his collection of galleons. Sometimes he would sit on a ledge of a very tall building and just ponder. What if he jumped off? What if he just sat on this ledge forever? Nothing ever came of his ponderings, just a chapped ass. The only time he ever found happiness was when he saw the smile of Lily Evans. Her smile was pure, something that astounded Horace. He felt as though she were a delicate flower, much like her name attested.

Hand in My Pocket by Alanis Morissette (Luna Lovegood)  
Luna loved the fact that very few things could faze her. She hated the fact that there were such things as worry and sorrow in this world. It bugged other people that she really never expressed any other emotion aside from contentment, but Luna would always smile at them. She didn't understand why people made life so difficult. Everything was so simple when you really looked at it. Be good, love others, and have fun. She knew that she was clever, but she didn't really think that it took a genius to figure it out. But, Luna didn't care. She knew that her life was wonderful and that was really all that mattered to her. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne (Amelia Bones)  
It was always rough losing your family. Amelia had lost a lot more than she had ever imagined was possible. It wasn't fair to out-live most of your family. Her life was now nothing more than a trip to and from work. She never left her house anymore, she barely even bothered to leave her couch. She knew her time was coming soon; it was quite obvious. Every night she sat on that couch and would wait for her assailant to come- to take her away from this Earth. Sometimes she was excited to know that her death was imminent; other times it terrified her. She didn't bother keeping her wand at the ready. She was ready for her fate.

Ceremony by New Order (Lucius Malfoy)  
Being at the fore-front of society had always made Lucius a bit conceited. He knew he was better than everybody else- so, why treat those below him with any dignity? He enjoyed mistreating others. He enjoyed it more than any other pass-time he could think of. He loved walking about in the Ministry. The Ministry's floors were set with a gorgeous dark-wood floor that allowed for the perfect echo to emit from each step taken. Lucius loved to hear the clicking of his own shoes against the floor. His steps sounded grandiose, complimenting his cocky attitude. He loved going to the Ministry because it proved his importance. The masses could not do this, they were not allowed into the enclaves. Yet, he was, and this thought was incredibly satisfying.

What Ever Happened? by The Strokes (Frank Longbottom)  
Even though Frank seemed to be completely incapacitated by his condition, he could still think. He could not put his thoughts into coherent words or actions, but he thought nonetheless. Perhaps that is what hurt the most for Frank. In his mind, he felt perfectly fine and healthy; in reality he was nothing. Frank wanted to just die when he thought of this. He hated that he had to put his son through this tragedy. He wished that his son wouldn't bother with him anymore, just to forget him. Frank had never wished for bad things before, but now he did...

Pulling Our Weight by The Radio Dept.  
(Alice Longbottom)  
Alice was distant from the world she knew. It was like she was constantly watching a movie, but she knew she wasn't. Her body would not work properly for her; her mind was at a total loss. Yet, she still retained some of her humanity. She could remember two individuals: her husband and son. Every week that Neville would come to visit, she tried exceptionally hard to control her outbursts. It hurt her to do this, but she knew it made him happy. Even though she could still remember the most important people in her life, Alice felt cursed because she could never feel close to them. She reached out for them, but was prevented by the chains that bound her to disability.

Breathe in by Frou Frou (Aurora Sinistra)  
Aurora had once dated a young man that had been everything for her. He was handsome, intelligent, and charming beyond all reason. She had fallen in love with him when she was a second year. He had sat across from her in Charms. She would sometimes disregard the lessons and just look at his face. She would concentrate on his cheeks, that were constantly flushed. She would look at his broad chest as it would rise and sink with each breath. She enjoyed matching her breathing pattern to his and feeling somewhat closer to him. Aurora kissed him once and it was perhaps more magical than anything she had ever experienced. They drifted apart eventually, but Aurora still thinks about his breath sometimes. About how it would seep into his chest, causing it to expand robustly, and then escape through his nose, causing his chest to sink.

They by Jem (Mafalda Hopkirk)  
Mafalda worked for the Ministry through the entire usurpation by Voldermort. She followed all orders, no question. She put the stamps on each document verifying another mudblood imprisonment. As she sits in her rocking chair now, in the twilight of her life, she feels the immense guilt of a lifetime of evil. She looks at the pictures on her walls; all pictures containing her once-called friends. Friends that she hunted down- put in Azkaban. Their eyes now stare at her, casting their condemnation. It slowly ate at Mafalda until she slowly began to unravel. She spent her nights apologizing to the frames, hoping that their eyes will turn from her. Yet, their eyes continue to bore despite her pleadings of truce.

Love You Madly by Cake (Kingsley Shacklebolt)  
Kingsley had always hated relationships; they just weren't his style. He was impossible to keep tied down. He had a life that prevented him from settling and he liked it that way. Each time he would travel to a new location for work, he would find a pretty young girl and sweet talk her until she was putty in his hands. He would never put up a pretense of love; he was quite explicit on his "one-night" policy. And, even if the girls he bagged said differently, they were just as happy with the arrangement. He would always kiss them good-bye in the morning and put on his robes. The girls feigned sorrow as he left, but he knew that they could care less. It was fun not having personal commitments. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mix Tape by Jack's Mannequin (Minerva McGonagall)  
Minerva had only ever truly loved one person in her entire life: Albus Dumbledore. Of course she had never loved him as anything other than a best friend, but she did love him. He had always been there for her, and he had shared his darkest secrets with her. When he died, she thought that she would die right there with him. It had been rough without him here and, often-times, Minerva would wonder where he was. Was he watching over her and Hogwarts? Was he in some distant place? She would sit in his old chair and look out over the grounds, staring down upon the lonely tomb. Sometimes she would sit there the whole day. When she did this she would often be scolded by the half-memory of Albus left in a stuffy portrait. She loved being scolded, because it was her only chance of hearing his voice again.

All These Things that I've Done by The Killers (Draco Malfoy)  
Draco looked at the old man. His normally piercing blue eyes were dull and sullen. His long white hair was matted and looked to be stained with blood. Draco could not even breathe, even though he tried to force his lungs to inhale. The old man tried to reassure Draco, but the kind words were lost in the tensed air. Draco closed his eyes, trying to hold onto any source of comfort he knew. This wasn't who he was. He was not nearly as tough as he put on and- damn it all- the old man knew this. Draco could feel his wand lowering ever so slightly. And that was when his favorite professor did the job for him. Draco prayed to God as he watched the old man fall off the ledge. Draco's eyes were filled in tears, hoping that they would serve as some sort of atonement.

Kate by Ben Folds Five (Nymphadora Tonks)  
Dora was quite a magical person to be around, and not just in the sense that she was a witch. She had a certain quality about her that made everyone gravitate towards her. It certainly wasn't grace or even good looks. She just had a unique air about her and the fact that she was fully aware of her uniqueness made her all that more appealling. She loved to sit out in the sunny weather and change her hair color. She loved telling jokes, but really didn't find them all that funny. If people didn't like her, they were at the very least captivated. The one thing everyone agreed on was that she was absolutely nuts. Yet, for all her craziness, she was a better person than most. Perhaps that is why most people fell in love with her, because she was a person unafraid to live.

Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles (George Weasley)  
George looked into barren eyes; eyes that could not see. He felt the pricks of a thousand needles going throughout his body. It was a horrible dream, yet the reality of the moment was all too assured. He couldn't bring himself to even think about this, but it kept forcing itself into his mind. He felt himself going farther and farther away from the world. He was picturing his younger days when he was happy. It was a time when the war was only a distant concern; a time when he still had his brother.

Heart of Life by John Mayer (Susan Bones)  
Susan had lost almot everyone she held dear. It was so strange to think of how alone she really was, but it was the truth. She would cry, of course, and try to imagine a different ending to this tragedy. Yet, through all of this guilt, she still felt as though there were some sort of optimism to hold onto. She was still alive and there was a new world out there. A world that she didn't have to be scared of. Those thoughts would often dry her tears quickly enough and she was able to get on with her life.

Ain't No Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant (Voldermort)  
Tom was quite comfortable with the thought of having no soul. It had no practical purpose, so there was no need for it. He delighted in the thought that he was inhuman. Humanity was the thing that disgusted Tom the most and anything that would allow him to distance himself form that was more than welcome. He watched as dissenters paid dearly for their opinions and it often made him smile. Not a genuine smile, of course, but a sort of unhealthy grin that would spread from cheek to cheek. Another way that he expressed his inhumanity was with his lack of love. He could covet things and use them to his personal advantage, but he never saw the purpose of love. He didn't care because it was trivial and merely a personal emotion. And Tom continued on this way, only lusting (mostly for power), ensuring his permanent damnation. 


End file.
